It is possible that valve fitment assemblies comprising a slider valve fitment and collar that is used to dispense liquid from a collapsible bag or container, any lines connected thereto for dispensing liquids may be relatively difficult to clean. It would be desirable to have an attachment or an adaptor that can be easily attached that would allow for cleaning of the fitment assembly and any lines connected thereto.
The adaptor of this invention is readily attached to such a slider valve fitment and collar and allows for cleaning of the fitment and attached dispensing lines.